Rebirth: A Second Chance
by zekebomb
Summary: The Courier returns from a psychotic break down on the Strip to the place of his death only for everything to not be what it seems. Response to a challenge made by glenloc. Courier/Cassidy Courier/F!Noble Six
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth: A Second Chance

CH.1 The grave

Mojave Wasteland

It had three years since I had helped the NCR assume control over the Hoover Dam while making ties with: the New Californian Republic, the Boomers and the Brotherhood of Steel, having them all work for him. And somehow over three years I had never gone back to Goodsprings graveyard where I was shot in the head.

I guess it was too much to think about my road to revenge against Benny and Mr. House followed up shortly by the Great Khans and the Legion.

_'Arg the Legion' _I thought to myself _'Anyone who makes people suffer like that needs to die.'_

I shook my head of these unpleasant thoughts of maim and blood, quite a few from my own hands. I remembered the bloody swath I had cut in my revenge fueled murder. I also remembered trying to escape my 'fame' by staying on the strip and drinking and fucking. This had lasted for a year before he meet Cassidy again on one of my caps trips trying to maintain my stupor in the strip.

When she meet me again I was half drunk moving through the disembodied recently made corpses with a fresh bottle of whisky in my blood-soaked hands. I was more fucked up then she had been when I first came across her. At lease she could control her problem.

She did what any reasonable person would do and picked me up, dried me out and helped me become me again. After that we started roving around together like the old days. I could see another glint behind her eyes.

We eventually had sex and started talking serious. I guess you could call her my wife if you wanted too. There is no regulations on marriage so to show our bond I had forged something for us to wear.

The end product looked like a cross between NCR Ranger armour, a Chinese Stealth Suit and Brotherhood of Steel armour. It was a set of Matte-black slimmed down power armour with a heavy dark brown trench coat over it. The helmet looked liked a BoS helmet only in place of the headlight was glowing red eyes that had night vision, invisibility, a weird thing called 'biometric scanner' that could tell us the condition of people like the Pipboy could for me and of course a radio to keep in contact.

The setup made us a little slower but augmented our strength and endurance so we could go longer, farther and carry more stuff. This made the trade off worth it. I walked farther under the Mojave heat only sweating slightly.

I walked over the foothill only to see their water treatment facility. I decide to stop and freshen up. Splashing water on my and then sitting down I remembered why I was here. It was all started with a conversation with Cassidy...

**"I will not go back to that town Cass!"**

**"Listen Jack you have to go. I think this.."**

**"Oh you think. I think this will just fuck me up more!"**

**"Listen to me Jack it will help you. Things start and end in the same place and this might help with your condition."**

**"Condition! It's not a condition it's a disease. You've seen it consume me."**

**"Listen just go. If it helps good if not oh well."**

**Sigh**

**"Alright Cass I'll go."**

So now I was outside the parameter of Goodsprings taking a swift drink from the pipes. I looked up to see on of the many caravans that the NCR was now running. On of the men spotted me and whipped off a quick salute that I returned.

After the great 'Liberation' as it was called the BoS and NCR folded into one. Among all of the things I was also promoted to a LT in the Officers Division. It was more of a honorary rank then anything as there was rarely any military operation he was on.

However this didn't stop the honorifics from the Light and Heavy Infantry. Or the paperwork. All the goddamned paperwork. This form, that form, this request, this raid. It was maddening. Thankfully I had Cass to help.

Standing up and slapping my helmet back on I walked off to the graveyard. Night was falling and I started to pick up the pace. It takes a couple of minutes to finish jogging up to the side of the hill. I suddenly stopped and looked up into the air. I guess I was looking for answers but clouds and dust covered my view of the stars.

Sighing and beginning my march up to my deathbed. I stood there at my unmarked grave and sighed deeply. I feel a slight drag on my trench coat as a soft piter pater of rain started to fall on my helmet.

I lost track of time as the rain fell and a sense of calm and piece washed over me for a long period of time. Slowly I started to drift off into the dark realm of sleep. I started to teeter totter in the dark as my eye lids hung heavy and closed.

I arched to the ground and my armour carrying me down. I crashed to the ground of solid steel awaking me immediately. I looked up to see a green tinted boot smash into my visor and kick me in the chest, sending me into a double barrel roll.

I crashed into a solid blue figure which 'gingerly' stopped my roll with a foot planted into my chest. I hear the racking of a slides and the slapping of clips into weapons. I looked around to see a conglomerate of armour and weapons pointed at me.

Not looking good as both of my Ranger Sequoias where strapped to my waist and both my YCS/186 and Bozar where sling across my back. The only close weapon was my combat knife and hatchet. Not seeing anyway out I raised my hands in surrender.

The armoured figures looked at each other and dragged me to my feet to reveal a gruff older man looking out a window at a planet. I realized I was in space and this man was most likely in the Officer Corps and the figure Heavy Troopers.

I the man turned around and said a fairly simple sentence and question,

"My name is Colonel Holland and who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth: A Second Chance

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm trying to find a balance between four stories.**

* * *

Chapter II - Detainment

I sat in the containment/interrogation room. I pulled hard against the metal chains connected to the metal table in the metal room. I've never seen this much unrusted metal; however, all the metal made to room that much colder and sterile. The tug did nothing as the cuffs, chains, and table where reinforced to the nth degree.

I door on the far side of the room slide open as a female in blue sat down in the chair in front of me. The female's name was Kat, at least that's what I heard the Col. say to her before she dragged him to this cell, around eight days ago. I rolled my head around for another round of interrogation that was much like the NCRs.

"So." Kat began slowly in her heavy accent, "You're name is Jack Myers, you work as a Lieutenant in the New Californian Republic Officers Division, your wife's name is Cassidy, you'e 22 years old, the year is 2284 and you're caucasian."

I nod at the blue armoured female. I gently clasp my hands together as she examines my face. I let myself shiver slightly in the room. It was significantly colder then before and I was stripped of my armour and weapons and put in a light fabric jumpsuit. Kat looks at me quizzically.

"Are you all right?"

"No." I say as my muscles start to spasm a little more. Kat leans forward, as if to examine me like a strand of bacteria under a microscope.

"What's the matter? Too cold?" She asks menacingly, the temperature controls on her thin data pad. "Well the UNSC doesn't like being lied to so until your stories shape up you're staying like this."

I was shivering significantly in to room, "G-g-guesssss I-I-I-I'll be an ice cu-u-u-ube be-be-be-be-before you l-l-l-l-listen to the t-t-t-t-truth."

Kat leaned closer and was breathing furiously, forming little clouds out of her mouth. "You are lying! What rebel faction do you work for!?"

"R-r-r-rebeeelssss?" I ask with my teeth chattering. Immediately her face changed and the room returned to normal tempature levels.

"You mean you don't know _anything_?" She asks

I lean closer to her, staring at her furiously with barely contained rage. "I. Don't. Know. Shit."

Kat looked surprised at my sudden ferocity towards her. She shook her head and went back to the environmental access controls. Before she can do anything the door slides open revealing another figure clad in a armour with a similar blue color and Col. Holland.

"I think that's enough Kat. After eight." Holland looks at his watch, "Make that nine days Jack is either the most talented lier in the universe," I open my mouth to object over this "Or telling the truth, and I personally believe the latter." I close my mouth.

The Colonel looked at me, his eyes seemingly piercing into me. "Jack, NOBLE team is deploying to the ground. I want you to join them and for them to assess your skills in combat. Your armour and weapons are in Armory Bay A-21 on this level. Retrieve your gear and I want you out and rolling in 10. Kat remove those restraints, Carter show Jack to the armory."

Kat looked about to explode as she unlocked the shackles binding me to the table. I raise my hands and rub the feeling and warmth back into them as I stood. Kat glared daggers at me as she slapped her helmet on and sealed it, blocking my view of her face. I walk over to the other blue figure.

"Carter?" I ask

"Yeah that's me, follow me we haven't got all day."

As we walk down the halls I see people everywhere: on the walls, on the ceiling, lining the halls, and a few out in space welding something, and everyone was in a rush as they ran from stop to stop, franticly speaking some gibberish that I didn't understand. Thankfully Carter seemed to know where he was going as they quickly made it to the Armory in record time.

I spot my armour in the back of the Bay past lines and rows of guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, ammo, shells, and grenades. I rush forward and peel off my thin fabric jumpsuit, the barely there fibers easily giving away under my strength. I grabbed the leather under suit and quickly donned it. I grab the dura-steel boots and stepped into them and click them into place. I take the greaves and shin guards and wrapped them around my legs before sealing them. I buckle the cod piece and webber belt into place. I grab the arm and shoulder guards and Pipboy 9000 and sealed it with the under suit. Finally I grabbed the chest piece and trench coat. I seal and click the armour into place and threw the trench coat over down I snatched up my helmet and slammed it down over my head, the diagnostic and biometric scanners quickly completed its task and dropped to the bottom left hand side.

I notice a little bar in the middle of my HUD and looked down to see a gold glow wash over me. I see Carter raise his side arm and shoot me in the chest. I see the gold glow absorbed the bullet and left zero damage to the armour. I crouch and the invisibility suite kicked in. I stand back up and tap on night vision, illuminating the area in a harsh, low red. Finally I update the Friend or Foe transponder to identify the UNSC personnel as friendlies.

I pick up my Ranger Sequoias and noticed to cylinder and barrel where slightly larger then normal. I slap both of the pistols into the thigh holsters and picked up the YCS/186 and noticed that it was thankfully unchanged before slipping it into a magnetic holster in my back. I pick up the Bozar and noticed that once again the magazine was bigger and the barrel slightly bigger in diameter, like the Ranger Sequoias. I slap the weapon onto the other magnetic strip. I check and note that the Combat Knife and Hatchet was in place and secured.

"Why the changes in my weapon?" I ask, my voice slightly more synthesized due to the filters on the helmet.

"We change the ammo to our standard. The assault rifle is now chambered to 7.62mm and the revolvers to 12.7mm semi-high explosive." Carter explained.

I nod in appreciation and grabbed the extra 30 clips for the Bozar and secured them to the hard points on the chest piece. Next I grab the revolvers speed loaders and noticed the size difference in the cartridge. The physical round was bigger but the cartridge was shorter then the 45.70 gov. that it use to shoot. 'That explains the added barrel length,' I thought as I threw them into a pouch on the belt. Finally I grabbed the micro fusion cells and slotted them into the webber belt, old cowboy style. I check the Pipboy and modify the date and time before looking up to Carter.

"Ready," I announce

Carter looks up, "Seven minutes. Not bad. Follow me to the Pelican."

I nod as we walk through the confusion ship with one thought, 'What the hell is a Pelican?'

* * *

I stepped out of the Pelican aircraft more then a little woozy. The giant in the aircraft walked out and helped steady me. I tried to take a few steps and felt nauseous so I stopped. The big mans helmet was off and I could see the concern on his face.

"You alright?" He asks with his hand still on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little knocked up."

"First time?" He ask, still sounding concerned. I nod trying to seem indifferent under my armour. He takes his hand off and I feel steadier on my feet. I take an exploratory step and don't end up on my ass so I guess I'm good.

I look back as I see the rest on NOBLE team walk out of the Pelican, some snickering and trying to hide it. Carter walks up to me and points out some things: Armory, Barracks, Communications Center and Control, Lavatories, and the Mess Hall. I nod and set off on an adventure to get some food.

I walk into the Mess Hall with my helmet clipped on my belt at my hip. I grab a tray and enter the line. I walk up to the server and got served... goo, I walk to the next and... another color goo, and the next and... an apple, shit thats anticlimactic. I grab water from the drink and find a corner to eat in.

I set my tray at the end of the booth, gathering up my trench coat so it didn't stick out. I pick up the spoon-fork thing and try the first goop. I was surprised to find it was relatively flavorless and the part you could taste tasted like Brahman. I try the other goop and it was beans mashed up. Finally I take the apple and try it and almost choked. It was delicious. It wasn't like normal apples and felt like sawdust and tasted like sour milk, instead it tasted crisp and cool and sweet. It was wonderful.

I take the water and drink it. I quickly finish my meal and was careful to savor the flavor from the apple. I check my Pipboy and was surprised to find I never took any radiation from the meal. I stand I deposit my tray in the reciprocal and go to walk out when I'm blocked by a bulging forearm. I look to see a Marine blocking my path from exiting the Mess.

The Marine stood up, trying to look imposing; however, after facing the Alpha Deathclaw and the nest of them I wasn't at all afraid. The Marine then puffed out his chest to try even harder to look imposing and failed. I simple shove the Marine out of the way and left the Mess.

I take six steps outside before getting tackled from behind. I elbow behind me and feel something crack against my elbow. I immediately roll away and stand up, my helmet off my hip and in my head with a satisfied clang and a hiss of the seal. The Marine stands up with a angry red swelling under his eye.

I stop myself from going into my blood haze, though only barley as I see the familiar enhanced colors at the edges of my vision and feel my body pumping more adrenaline then necessary into my blood stream. I see the Marine drop and run at my aiming low at my legs. I jump over him and land behind his charge. As I land I see my vision give the colors a little vividness. The Marine spins on his heel and comes up with a right hook, hitting me in the ribs. All the colors get extremely vivid all at once and I know I'm now in my blood haze.

Time slows down as I grab his wrist as I fall and twist, hearing a snap in slow motion. I bring him down on me as I spin, landing on top. I bring my fist up and smash his face with the same ferocity that had killed Benny. The Marine's head snaps back into the dirt and stays there as I pick his up by his fatigues' cloth over his chest as I raised from the ground. At a crouch I throw the almost unconscious Marine over my hip, splitting his head on a rock laying on the ground.

I stand up panting as I shook the blood haze from my head. I see his buddies from his table and grab him by the limbs as another tried to keep the blood from gushing out of his head. The speed walk to a building with a red cross on it that Carter didn't name, though I guessed that it was a field hospital.

I sigh and feel tired even though I just ate. I look and see the sun going down over the horizon line. I walk over to the Barracks and fund an unoccupied cot. I laid down on the cot and felt my eyes get heavy and my vision fades to black. I drift off in an uneasy sleep filled with death and destruction.


End file.
